Guardian
by hp1piececraziness
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki's original world was completely annihilated. He is the only survivor but is cursed and is now immortal, forever a seventeen-year-old. The Hogwarts founders had taken pity of him and let him live at Hogwarts as it's guardian and protector. Now he watches as Harry and his friends go to Hogwarts and learn at the great school Ichigo helped build. [ch.7 a.k.a. insanity]
1. Meeting the Boy Who Lived

**Ugh, I'm starting another story, shoot me if you want to, I had to get this idea out of my way. So now this is three stories I juggling around now. (Damn plot bunnies.) And this is another crossover. God, it looks like the only thing I'm writing all the time is crossover. (Even _Lost_. It's a crossover between my manga and One Piece. The only non-crossover on this account is the story my friend is writing. It's really good but the writing style is different since it's a different person writing.)**

**This chapter might seem a bit slow but, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners. This story was also written for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

Rickety as the ride was, Ichigo was quickly lured to sleep as the scarlet train swayed and rode on. Children bound from room to room, merry laughter as the students talked with their friends. The compartment door slide open, waking Ichigo from his catnap. He glanced up, two timid children stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"The other compartments were full, so…um…can we sit here?" The red head stammered. Ichigo quickly noted the kid's bright red hair and the freckles splattering his face.

Ichigo smiled. Another Weasley, he was quite fond of the family, the twins were always able to amuse Ichigo. He nodded, "Go ahead Mr. Weasley. I'll help with trunks. My name is Ichigo."

The Weasley child's eyes widened, "How do you know my last name?" he stammered out.

Ichigo laughed, "You're brothers told me about you. And also your appearance."

He turned to the other boy. Amber eyes meeting the startling green ones, Ichigo stiffened. _Just like Ulquiorra. _He mentally shook his head, this was a different world. His original dimension was completely annihilated. Wait, stop thinking about this Ichigo reprimanded himself as he lifted the boy's trunks the overhead bins. Upon closer inspection, Ichigo saw a lightning-shaped scar, barely hidden by the rough, un-tidy jet black bangs. So this was Harry Potter. His eyes were also just like his feisty mother Ichigo also noted.

He smiled and watched the two talk.

~O3o~

Harry felt he was really starting to have a new friend. Dudley and the Dursleys made certain that he didn't have friends and it felt wonderful. He liked Ron, and Ichigo was also cool, he listen carefully as Ron excitedly told him more and more about the Wizarding world. He heard a lot from Hagrid, but Ron seemed to know more. Must be because he lived in a Wizard family. Ichigo also helped explain more to him.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry jumped up when he heard the lady. Bringing out his money bag, he quickly bought everything there. Bringing everything back into the compartment, Ichigo laughed at all the food and candy while Ron stared.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," Harry answered as he dug into a pasty.

He saw the sandwiches and Ron disappointed face as he started eating. Corned beef wasn't that bad, Harry didn't mind eating it. He finally convinced Ron to share. They eat up all the candy while Ichigo watched them with a sad, amused look. Harry had to wonder about him, he looked like a sixteen-year-old but he didn't seem to mind being with some eleven-year-olds. Remembering how the teenager had stiffened when he saw Harry, he wondered what had gone through his head. He didn't dwell on the issue and went onto to look at the Chocolate Frogs.

"They're not _really _frogs, are they?" He wouldn't be surprised if they were.

Ichigo laughed, "No they're not. They used to make them so they were animated and moved like frogs though. I'm glad they stopped doing that. Feels very awkward trying to eat chocolate that fights back."

Harry felt glad they didn't move. He would not want to deal with eating squirming frogs. Just the thought itself was gross.

"Come on, open it up, what card it is. I'm missing Agrippa," Ron stated.

Card? "What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Ichigo smirked, "I've got several Agrippa and Ptolemy cards. I can give you one or two."

Ron shook his head, "No I want to find one by myself."

"Suit yourself, I haven't seen a single frog with one of those cards for over a decade," Ichigo remarked as Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and looked at the card. The man's face on it was old. He had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair that looked quite long. A name read Albus Dumbledore was under the picture.

"So _this_ is Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

He watched Ichigo raise his eyes and Ron exclaimed, "Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" he calmed down a bit, "Can I have a frog?"

Harry passed him a Frog and read the card. It didn't seem to have anything he understood on it and returned to the front of the card. He was shocked when he registered that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.

Ichigo nodded, "He'll be back soon though. He's probably just going around some other pictures and seeing if there is anything else that is interesting."

Harry saw Ron eyeing the pile of unwrapped Frogs, "Help yourself. But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron seemed amazed, "_Weird!_"

Ichigo nodded, "It's been awhile since I saw one of those. The pictures at Hogwarts are always moving around. Sometimes it really helps but other times-" He shuddered.

Harry soon got down to business with collecting cards. After finally exhausting the supply of Frogs, Harry opened a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "They mean it when they say every flavor. They have ordinary flavors, but you can get really disgusting ones too. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Laughing, Ichigo commented, "I remember that. His face was priceless. Fred and Lee were all laughing so hard. They also got rather nasty ones right flavors right afterwards."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

He made a face, "Bleaaargh – see? Sprouts."

All three of them had a great time eating the Every Flavored Beams. He got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardines, and even tried a funny gray one that Ron would not touch. Even Ichigo eyed it warily. Turned out it was pepper.

After downing several glasses of water that Ichigo had produced with a wave of his wand, Harry looked out of the window as they speed along the path. The neat fields were no longer there; the train had passed them long ago. Now the countryside was now wilder with each minute. Woods, twisting rivers, and dark hills stretched as far as he could see. The sun was also starting to dip down in the sky, shadows stretching longer and longer. Harry could tell that it was evening, soon to be night.

He really had to wonder where Hogwarts was located. Before he could ask Ichigo or Ron, a knock came from the door of their compartment.

~O3O~

Ichigo looked away from the window and turned his attention instead to a round-faced boy standing in the doorway. His expression was nervous and afraid. He opened his mouth and stammered, "Uh, sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

_A toad? Must be his pet_. Ichigo thought. But still, toad were out of fashion for a while. He wondered why this boy had a toad. Ichigo shook his head with the other two boys. The train was too packed with children for Ichigo to pin point a single frog's reiatsu from the mess everywhere.

The boy in the doorway wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

Ichigo made a quick note to learn the toad's reiatsu soon. It seemed that this kid would have lots of trouble with his pet when they got to Hogwarts.

Harry seemed to be trying to cheer him up, "He'll turn up."

The boy still seemed miserable when he left.

Ron didn't understand why he was bothered. He evidently didn't really want to have a toad if he was given one. Seemed he also had the same view with his rat that was currently sleeping on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," he said disgusted, "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you look…"

Ichigo seemed surprised that he would try to turn his pet yellow. Seemed like an odd color for a rat to be. Then again that may have been the reason. He watched Ron go through his trunk, searching around before pulling out an old, battered wand. He wasn't kidding about it being a secondhand wand, it clearly showed all the wear and tear from years of use. Wood had been chipped off at several places and a white something peeked out at the end.

He muttered, "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway –"

Raising an eye Ichigo looked closer at the hair peeping out. Didn't seem safe for the core of the wand to be showing, he had seem more accidents than he wanted with damaged wands. Ichigo glanced away from the wand to the compartment door that had interrupted Ron. The boy from a few moments ago was back but with a friend this time. The friend in question was a girl, already with her Hogwarts robes on. Only Ichigo also had his robes on and it was odd that she was already wearing them. Then again, the sun was setting and they were getting close to the castle…

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. Her reiatsu had a quirky bossy feel to it, similar to that Evens girl from a few decades ago. He grimaced, also reminded him of Rukia. He didn't need to think about his old nakama, it would bring back horrible memories…

He returned his attention to the younger kids with him. The girl had sat down and Ron was starting what he claimed was a spell.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Yeah, it sounded more like one of the twin's stupid jokes. In fact, he was certain it was. Nothing happened to the rat. It was stilled gray and happily asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl inquired. She continued, "Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

Ichigo blink. This girl was one fast talker and was definitely a Muggleborn. Sounded just like some of the Ravenclaw kids, this Hermione friend here.

Ron, taken aback by this new girl, muttered, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hermione seemed curious and blink at Ichigo. "Kurosaki? Oh! You must be Hogwart's –"

Ichigo flash stepped behind her, and shushed her, interrupting what she was going to say. He bent down and whispered to her, "You seem like a smart girl so I'm not surprised you've heard of me. Now let's keep this a surprise for the clueless boys here."

She nodded and Ichigo grinned, "Go talk with them, I'm going to ask when we'll get to the school."

Ichigo left and flash stepped away to the front of the train. He found the eldest Weasley son currently attending the school on patrol. Percy smiled when he saw Ichigo appear before him.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki. Is there anything I could help you with?"

Ichigo nodded, "I was wondering when we will get to the school. The first years at my section are getting a bit antsy," he glanced at the glittering badge pinned to his robs, "And congratulations on getting to be a Perfect, I knew you could do it."

Percy grinned good-humoredly, "Thank you! And we should be there in about thirty minutes. If you ever have any trouble, just get a perfect!"

Ichigo smiled back and flash stepped away, leaving Percy to do his duties. He got back and saw that Neville and Hermione had left. Ichigo sank into a seat as Ron happily explained Quidditch to Harry. Relaxing, Ichigo listened to the conversation. He wondered if they could both get into a House team over the next seven years. Harry's father was outstanding at the game and several of Ron's siblings either was or are on the teams.

Once again, the door opened and Ichigo look up. He frowned at whom he saw.

* * *

**So right now it's a bit like a rewrite of the Harry Potter story. But hopefully it get more interesting later. Ichigo's past will be slowly exposed as time goes on.**

**I plan to make the chapters in this story rather longer than in my other stories. This way I can be more occupied when I write.**

**Peace out and have fun! :D**

**~hp1piececraziness**


	2. Our Favorite Little Snob

**Wow this story is actually pretty popular. This also by far the easiest story to write at the moment, it follows the story line for a good amount of time.**

**Everyone that read my story and reviewed or put it on an alert, you guys totally made my day! It feels nice knowing you're a thirteen-year-old and people really like you story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I'm Yu- Thank you for pointing that out, I was rather sleepy when I wrote that and forgot it didn't have an h in there. It's fixed now.**

**Flames of Nocturne- Ichigo is really nice once you know him XD Yeah, in later chapters, we see that he helps out a lot of the Hogwarts kids and keeps a sharp eye on Harry and his friends. The reason we didn't see their reaction to the flash step is because we didn't get back to their point of view.**

**ATPT557- Yep, it our favorite little snob! And I also noticed that these stories seem to occur more often in Harry's fifth year. I kind of wonder why. Maybe everyone wants to beat up Umbridge XD**

**alchemist19- Thanks!**

**pocketpirate- Here's the second chapter! :D**

**guests- Thanks! Yes, I'm evil, cliffhangers! And Ichigo isn't really a teacher or student. We see just who he is later on. Hermione already knows because she read all the books.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to their owners. This story was written for entertainment only, not for profit.**

* * *

Harry had thought he had seen everything with the crazy events that started when the first letter came. But when Ichigo had disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind the girl Harry soon learned was Hermione. Everyone, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry included, all jump in alarm. Neville looked like he was about to faint. Ron and Harry looked confused. Hermione on the other hand, seemed quite interested, an odd twinkle in her eyes. Ichigo leaned down and whispered something to the girl and left in a flash of static when she nodded.

Silence hung in the air. Then Ron burst out, "He just Apparated!"

Before Harry could ask what he meant, Hermione frowned, "You have to be in your seventh year to be able to apparate. And I don't think that was Apparation."

Neville finally seemed to regain his voice, "H-h-h-how d-do you know?" he stammered.

Hermione shook her head, "He told me to keep it a secret." She turned to Harry, "And are you really Harry Potter," not letting him answer, she plowed on, "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

Harry blinked, dazed by the sudden information, "Am I?"

He still felt stunned as Hermione plowed into the topic about Houses that he heard the pale boy from Diagon Alley briefly mention. He listened to her quick talking, "Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

She left with Neville and Ron sighed when she was out of sight. He muttered to Harry, "Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it. Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

Harry was still curious about the Houses, "What House are your brothers in?"

He seemed even more gloomy, "Griffindor. Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not, I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

Something clicked in Harry's brain, "That's the House Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

If possible Ron looked even more depressed to Harry, "Yeah."

Quickly thinking of a way to get away from the topic about House, Harry looked at Ron's rat Scabbers, "You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter. So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" He was very curious about that wizards did once they finished school.

The topic quickly changed to what they thought about the recent Gringotts break in. Ron sided with what his father thought of it, saying, "'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry pondered over the small hints of fear that seemed to emit from the magical world every time Voldemort was mentioned. Ron's next question caught Harry completely off guard, "What's your Quidditch team?"

Harry suddenly felt extremely dumb again, "Er – I don't know any."

"What! Oh, you wait it's the best ga- RUDY HELL YOU SCARED ME!" Ron yelped as Ichigo suddenly flickered right between him and Harry. Harry also jump another foot when the older teenager unexpectedly appeared in front of him, not warning of his appearance, just BAM there he was. Ichigo shrugged and slumped onto his seat and closed his eyes.

Harry gulped. Ron took a few shaky breaths to calm down his nerves. He looked way form the carrot top and turned back to Harry, "Well, as I was saying, Quidditch is the game in the world. And you see there are these teams of seven players and there are these four balls…"

Harry hungrily took in every word Ron said. He could feel that this game would be wonderful and that Ron obviously loved it. The compartment down clattered open again and Harry saw Ichigo look up. Harry wondered when the door had closed in the first place. He didn't remember anyone closing it. He focused at the three boys standing in the doorway. He only recognized the boy in the middle, the boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He seemed much more interested at Harry than we was at the shop.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you isn't it?"

Harry eyed the two boys flanking the pale boy. Looked like bodyguards to him. He gulped, "Yes." Definitely bodyguards.

~O3o~

_Ah yes, our favorite little snob arrives. Now he is harassing more people. Too bad Shiro's still running around the castle finding Peeves._ Ichigo decided to speak up before things got nasty. He knew the Malfoys did not think highly of the Weasleys. He sighed, "Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. Has your day been great for you?"

Draco blinked, seemingly just registered that Ichigo was there, "Uh, yes Mr. Kurosaki. How are you doing? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

He glowered, "Yeah, I have three words for you, 'Shiro's getting antsy', now get out of our faces for the moment, I still want a nap before we get there."

Draco paled. He knew what happened with Shiro got bored. He turned to the two other first-years, "We'll be leaving in a moment Mr. Kurosaki but first, Potter. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

Ichigo grinned with Harry said, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Draco looked miffed, a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. Ichigo clear his throat, "Want me to tell your parents that you failed Draco?"

"Um, no, let's go," he left them alone, slamming the compartment door shut. Ron rounded on Harry and Ichigo.

"You two know him?" he asked them bewildered.

"Met him at Diagon Alley," Harry answered.

Ichigo grimaced and snorted, "Only know his family because of school business. Nasty lot they are, all snobs."

Ron nodded darkly, "I've heard of his family. They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they were bewitched."

Ichigo coughed, "As if."

Ron nodded his agreement and continued, "My dad didn't believe it. He says Malfoy's dather didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

The compartment door burst open again much to Ichigo's annoyance. Dumb kids needed to stay still. At this rate, Ichigo would not get the sleep he needed and would probably fall asleep at the Feast. Snape would laugh at him for days. Hermione stood there. She remarked, "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there."

Ichigo and Harry looked out of the window. It was getting dark, the last of the sun's rays were shining, almost gone.

"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ichigo turned back and saw her leave, Ron frowning and looking rather annoyed. _Well, what she said is true it is smudged._ He watched the boys change into their robes. It was a good thing that Ichigo had already put on his robes before the train left. His trunk was now buried under the two other trunks.

The train was noticeably slowing down. A voiced echoing through the train helped confirm this, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The two boy's both suddenly looked queasy like they were about to throw up. Ichigo shrugged and opened the door. Students streamed past them in the corridor.

Once the train finally stopped and after pushing and flash stepping, Ichigo was finally able to get off the train. Many shocked and scared students were behind him. The few first years scattered about stared wide-eyed behind Ichigo. He looked about, trying to find Hagrid.

A lamp flickered on and started moving to the students. Ichigo shimmered next to Hagrid as he called out, "Firs' Years! Firs' years over here!"

Ichigo reached up and tapped his shoulder, "Did Dumbledore say if I can help you out?"

Hagrid stopped his shouting and looked down at the orange haired teen. "No, he said you should go to the Hall immediately as usual."

Ichigo grumbled and flashed away.

Several minutes later, he arrived at the doors to the castle. Pushing them open, he walked to the Great Hall after making sure that the doors were closed behind him. Entering the Great hall, Ichigo looked up at the High Table. The professors were already seated there. Flashing to his seat next to Dumbledore, Snape looked up.

"I'll need you to help me get some new ingredients for the student storage."

Ichigo nodded. He would send an owl after the feast. He turned to the current headmaster.

"You really had to make me sit on that train all day and night just to meet Mr. Potter?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "You didn't really just sit through a round trip ride on the train now did you? You should have gone out and had some fun Ichigo. But how is Harry doing?"

Ichigo slipped on his trademark scowl, "As if I would want to wander around. Harry's doing fine. Became friends with the youngest Weasley son quickly. Draco Malfoy seemed to have made himself an enemy of Harry. Didn't help that he insulted the Weasley family."

Dumbledore nodded. The first few students started to trickle into the Hall. The headmaster leaned over, "Key an eye on Quirrel. I told Snape to also look out for him. His behavior had dramatically changed." Ichigo glanced at Quirrel. There was something odd about his reiatsu now, but Ichigo just could not figure out what was going on. The giant din created by the chattering students pouring in did not help his concentration.

He would look into that with his hollow half later.

~O3o~

Harry to say the least was extremely impressed. The castle looked wonderful, it looked like it had come from a fairy tale. He wondered where Ichigo went; he had disappeared with a burst of static the moment the train stopped. Harry and Ron clambered into a boat with Neville and Heremione in tow.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted. He sat by himself in a boat. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The small group of boats glided by themselves, moving to the sharp cliff the castle sat on.

Hagrid yelled out a warning, "Heads down!" They all lowered their head and Hagrid slumped down, passing through the curtain of dark ivy into the musky underground tunnel. Harry was fairly certain that they were under the castle by now when the tunnel opened up to a great underground harbor.

Harry jumped out of the boat onto the rocks and pebbles on the shore.

Hagrid's voice boomed out once more, "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

Neville happily scooped up the toad before it could escape again and the group clambered up the lone passageway. The night sky finally opened up above them as they walked onto the smooth lawn right next to the castle.

After climbing up the stone steps, Hagrid lifted his hand and knocked three times on the great oak doors.

~O3o~

Ichigo felt their reiatsu climbing closer to the castle. He turned to the transfiguration teacher, "Professor McGonagall, they're almost here."

She nodded and left the table. Ichigo leaned back and closed his eyes. He hoped the Sorting Hat wasn't going to be repeating a song again, it wasn't very creative of it.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two. Ichigo's an idiot, if you're going to London, might as well have some fun there. Personally, I also prefer calling Ichigo's hollow Shiro so that's what he is called in this story.**

**Only reason Ichigo knows the Malfoy family is because either Snape or Dumbledore sends him to deal with them when problem a rise. I don't think Draco thinks to highly of him as well, he's just too scared to say that.**

**Till next time!**

**~hp1piececraziness**


	3. And so the Sorting begins

**Hey, I'm back. I had some art crap I needed to take care of. This chapter was also quite a bit longer than I originaly anticipated. I was finally able to finish it this afternoon.**

**I'm Yu- Ha ha, Thanks! And about Shiro, I made it so that he could manifest like zanpakuto can.**

**Hikari367- I have nothing else to do all afternoon on the weekdays so I work a lot on these stories. Since this story is also extremely popular, I work more on this one.**

**snowphantommagic- Thanks!**

**blackbird- Thanks! I actually had this idea in one of my weird dreams.**

**SLfangirl15- I plan that none of the other shinigami show up in the story. But if enough people start bugging me about it, I might have a poll to see who I should work in.**

**Maverick14- I need to decide who old Ichigo is soon. All that is certain for now is that he's been around for an extremely long time.**

**noxnemo- Updated! :D**

**Qwerty321- The summary was kind of just saying what happened in Ichigo's past in a few quick words because I just can't see where I would work that in as of now.**

**Mel72000- Think you're talking about the title. Yeah, I have a habit of trying to find extremely short titles for my stories.**

**Arms of Loneliness- Thanks for telling me what I need to work on! Language arts is my worst subject at school so I definitely need help there. Don't really get what you mean by SAT though, I still have quite a few more years before facing that problem.**

**Jesse Sakura- Why thank you! I'll try to update as often as I can.**

**mpl3- I don't think I'm going to abandon this story any time soon. XD**

**Tango Dancer- It runs along the Harry Potter story line for most of the time. This first book isn't that easy to change up as the later books, mainly the fourth and fifths. But I will try to put in some major tweaks.**

**Haku Yuukinari- Thank you!**

**killroy225- Ha ha, I have lots of time so I'm able too update quickly. Once we finally get back to the school year, it's a whole other story.**

**APTP557- YES! Beating up Umbridge is so fun because everyone I know hates her guts.**

**Whoa guys, that was a lot of reviews in such a short amount of time! Thank you all for spending time to read and review my story! We even hit 1000 view mark already. O_O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to their owners. This story was written for entertainment purposes, not for profit.**

* * *

At once the great doors swung open, reveling a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. One look at her very stern face and Harry immediately thought that this was not someone to cross. She looked over the first years before Hagrid spoke up.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," he boomed.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She lead them into the castle. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursley's house in it. Flaming torches lit the hall, reminding Harry of Gringotts. Looking up, Harry could not see the ceiling, it was much too high to make out, and a worn but magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Walking after the professor, Harry could hear the din created from hundreds of voices from a doorway to their right. _The rest of the school must already be there, _Harry thought. However, they were lead into a small, empty chamber off the hall, near the noisy doorway.

They all crowded in, nervously looking around and standing closer than they would normally prefer under different circumstances. The dark stone walls loomed around them and blocked out all sound from the rest of the school. Harry really did not like this room. Professor McGonagall looked at the group and started to speak, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gyriffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in from of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," she finished, her eyes lingering for a few moments on Neville's cloak that was fastened under his left ears, and Ron's smudged nose. Harry suddenly felt the urge to at least try to flatten his unruly hair. Other first years around him also hustled about, trying to become more presentable.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall finished, "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber, and Harry swallowed feeling even more nervous than ever. He glanced at Ron with his smudged nose. Maybe he knew more, all his older siblings went here. "How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," Ron replied. Harry felt his heart sink even lower than before. That was not the answer he wanted. A nervous chatter rippled through the groups. They had to do a test? With the whole school watching? But, everyone that lived with Muggles would have no idea what to do. Okay, maybe only Hermione Granger had a chance out of everyone that had lived with Muggles. But this was still not what Harry expected to have to do the moment they arrived at the school.

Looking around, Harry saw that lonely Hermione was talking much. Whispering to herself rather quickly, she seemed to be going through all of the spells she had learned and wondered if she needed any of them. Harry gulped. Her talking, even if it was to herself, did not help calm his nervous. Even on that day when he had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue, he wasn't this nervous. Turning his gaze away from the other nerve shot students he stared at the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would be back and lead them all to their doom.

Abruptly, several people behind him screamed. Jumping a foot into the air, Harry turned around to see what caused them to scream. "What the -?"

To his astonishment, he gasped with several people around him as he watched about twenty ghosts streaming in through the back stone wall. Talking to each other, the ghosts, all pearly-white and slightly transparent, seemed to be arguing with each other, hardly even glancing at the first years present in the room. What looked quite like a fat little monk to Harry was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost. Shirosaki is getting to the end of his line with Peeve's antics. He would probable kill – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a rather large ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

The first years, still scared from the sudden appearance of the ghosts, didn't answer.

"New students!" the Fat Friar exclaimed, smiling kindly on all of them, "about to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few mutely nodded, still not quite recovering from the shock.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. Evidently, the children's silence was not putting a dent on his cheerful mood. He explained, "My old House, you know."

A sharp voice rang out behind Harry's back, "Move along no. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. She turned to the students.

"Now, form a line, and follow me."

Feeling quite as if his legs had turned to lead, Harry fell into line after a boy with sandy hair, while Ron followed him. Together, they walked out the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

~O3o~

Ichigo watched the first years shuffle in uncertainly behind Professor McGonagall. The candlelight flickered in their pale faces as their reiatsu spiked with nervousness and uncertainty. They looked about, soaking in the magnificent details of the Great Hall. As the students came closer to the High Table, several pointed and stared at the enchanted ceiling. More however, was more occupied studying the hundreds of faces staring at them. Ghost here and there shone misty silver. Much to Ichigo's annoyance, a few looked quizzing at Ichigo.

Professor McGonagall silently walked forward and placed a worn four-legged stool in front of the first years so that the other students could see it. Placing the Sorting Hat on top, Ichigo hoped again that the Hat would not be repeating a song again.

Finally the hat open up and began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Griffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Griffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished the song. Ichigo clapped along, resisting the urge to facepalm. This made it the twentieth year in a row that the Sorting Hat repeated a song, even if it was slightly changed. Watching the Hat bow to each of the four tables, Ichigo leaned back in his chair.

He tuned out the sound of Professor McGonagall reading from the list of students. Shiro hadn't turned up for dinner yet, Ichigo wondered where he was. Judging from his angry reiatsu moving about on the fourth floor, he was probably hunting after Peeves. Ichigo chuckled in his head, his expression relaxing. Peeves seemed to be able to pull pranks on the Hollow every time he left Ichigo's inner world. It was amusing watching Shiro try to catch Peeves.

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispering broke out across the hall like hissing fires. Ichigo immediately tensed and frowned. Sure, the child was extremely famous in the Wizarding world, but there was no need to burst out with the whispering. From what he found out on the train, it seemed that Harry was just introduced to the Wizarding world within the week and still needed to adjust to the fame and attention he got from the population.

A moment silence as the student body finally calmed. Then:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Loud and wild cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table. The last time Ichigo had heard such a loud cheer was at a Quidditch World Cup several years ago. Percy grabbed Harry's hand and shook visibly and the twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" As they danced in their seats. Ichigo grinned; Harry was in good hands with Griffindor.

~O3o~

Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

Harry could finally see the High Table properly now. He was so nervous when he had first walked in, he hadn't really noticed the staff seated there. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who instantly caught his eye and gave a hearty thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And at the very center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Instantly recognizing him from his first Chocolate Frog card on the train, Harry noticed that Dumbledore's silvery hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly, if not brighter, than the ghosts did. He also spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron, looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. A flash of bright orange suddenly caught Harry's attention. There, sitting next to Dumbledore, was none other than Ichigo. He was leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table, studying each of the first years as they went up.

Harry blinked in surprise then also turned his attention to the other students left to be sorted. Only four people stood in line. "Thomas, Dean," a black boy even taller than Ron, soon joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," went to the Ravenclaw table and it was Ron's turn. He was pale green with nervousness and Harry crossed his fingers under the table. A second later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry joyfully clapped loudly with the rest as Ron slumped into the chair next to him.

"Well don, Ron, excellent," Percy Weasly pompously said across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," ("SLYTHERIN!") was sorted. Professor Mc Gonagall rolled up her scroll and swooped the Sorting Hat away.

Harry longingly glanced at his empty gold plate. Only just then he had realized how hungry he was, the pumpkin pasties from the train seemed ages ago. His stomach whole-heartedly agreed as it rumbled in complaint.

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. Beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could please him more than seeing all of the students there.

"Welcome!" he called out to the students, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat down as everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he – a bit mad?" he uncertainly asked Percy.

"Mad?" the redhead airily said. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's comically fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled high with food that certainly were not there a moment ago. He had never seen so many things he like to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange unknown reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry never had much to eat, though the Dursleys han never exactly starved Harry. Dudley always took everything and anything that Harry wanted, even if he became sick as a result. Harry excitedly loaded his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all more delicious than he could ever ask for.

"That does look good."

Harry looked at the ghost in the ruff that was watching Harry cut up his steak and shoved into his mouth.

"Can't you - ?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "Don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your sevice. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

Harry didn't know how anyone could remember such a long name. Ron suddenly perked up, "I know who you are! My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –" the ghost began curtly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigam interrupted.

"_Nearly _Headless? How can you be _nearly _headless?"

Their little chat wasn't going the way he wanted at all as it seemed from his expression.

"Like _this_," he said irritably. Harry sat shocked at what was evidently a failed decapitation. Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherines have got the Cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table where a horrible ghost with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood sat next to Malfoy who looked less than pleased with the seating arrangements.

Seamus seemed to be greatly interested with the bloody ghost. "How did he get covered in blood?"

"I've never asked," was his reply from Nearly Headless Nick.

Soon, the main courses were cleared away and desserts appeared on the sparkling plates. Harry helped himself to treacle tart and the conversation turned to parents. Harry didn't listen much and looked at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Ichigo seemed to be arguing with a white-clad person standing next to him that wasn't there earlier and looked like he had a whole bottle of black ink splattered onto his head. Professor Quirrel was talking more calmly with a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes – and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head and looked away from the man, glancing at Ichigo again.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"N-nothing."

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. It was much harder to shake off the feeling from the teacher's look – a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all. Harry opted to continue watching Ichigo.

"Why's Ichigo at the High Table? I thought he was a student," He asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Ichigo already. Probably from the train ride. Well, he made a deal with the founders of this school a long time ago that he would help protect this school from harm. It was to repay them for letting him live at the castle. He's been holding his end of the deal pretty well so far."

Shocked silence hung in the air for a good ten minutes. _What?_ rang in Harry's head as Percy finished up his dessert. Neville gulped loudly.

Seamus looked confused, his mouth hanging open in shock, "Just how old is he?"

Percy shrugged, "He's been around long before the founders."

Harry blinked. Ichigo looked no more than seventeen years old. "How is that possible?"

"Beats me. All I could gather is that it had something to do with a curse making him immortal."

Harry looked back at the High Table. The ink splattered man was gone and Ichigo sat by himself again, leaning back on his chair, eyes closed. Ichigo was a real mystery to Harry. He would find out more from the orange-haired man later Harry decided as he finished the last of his dessert.

* * *

**Hurgh, I'm starting to run low on ways to tweak the conversations if Ichigo is not involved. So most of the time they are copied from the book and I do not own the conversations in any way, shape, or form.**

**Shiro appears for a few lines in this chapter. Promise more of him in the next chapter, this one was getting too long for me.**

**Until next time!**

**~hp1piececraziness**


	4. Shiro enters

**Hello guys, it's been awhile!**

**Right now internet's not being helpful so the Review replies will be in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. If I did, things would turn ugly.**

To say that Shiro was annoyed was an understatement. Pissed was the better word. Ichigo winced when he stormed in while Ichigo was trying to appreciate dinner after sitting on a train for far too long. He nearly choked on his food when he saw the hollow though. Coal black ink dripped of his hair and splattered onto the floor. A few shards of glass glittered on his white sleeve. Zangetsu was nowhere to be seen, probably stuck in a wall somewhere. Wonderful, Filch was going to have a fit he saw the mess, first day of school and he already had to deal with the aftermath of one of Peeves jokes.

Finally managing to swallow his food, Ichigo sputtered out, "What the hell happened to you?"

Shiro's eyes flared up with hate. "Oh you know, the usually, Peeves deciding I need more color or something."

Ichigo crackled with laughter, thumping the table. "I can't believe how many times you fall for his tricks. After a few decades I thought you would already know how to avoid him."

"Shut up, not like you're any better," Shiro snapped at this human counterpart. "Damn, I just want to preform konso on him and let someone else deal with that guy. I doubt that he would taste good."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Soul Society doesn't exist anymore thanks to a certain bastard. You should know that. I don't think some adults would be happy with you eating souls, even if you're a Hollow."

"So what! Thanks that annoying twit I have to find Zangetsu now before some student decides to confiscate it."

"You lost Zangetsu?"

"He took it."

"Didn't think you would lose your zanpakuto just like that."

"Says the guy who accidently stuffed his sword at the top of a tree in the middle of the Forbidden Forest."

"Shut up, that was your fault."

"Was it?"

"Want me to shut your trap?"

"Go ahead and try."

"Oh hello, Shirosaki, would you like dinner?" Dumbledore interrupted before the argument could turn into a full-blown fight.

Shiro shook his head. "Ate earlier. I'm going to deal with some business first."

He turned to leave.

"Don't forget to wash your hair!"

"SHUT UP!"

~O3O~

Dinner was filling as usual and Ichigo closed his eyes and slumped back in his seat. A few minutes later, Dumbledore's chair scraped against the ground and the hall fell quiet. Ichigo cracked open an eye.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for the House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to dies a very painful death."

_Ah yes, that. _Ichigo remembered the special circumstances about that corridor. A _very very _painful death would await the fool who ventured there. A few students laughed though.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore continued. Ichigo nearly gagged. _No way, does he seriously just choose a random year to sing that stupid song? _A few other teacher's smiles became fixed. As Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out, Ichigo started sweating. He hoped that Shiro would not know that he was fortunate to be out doing whatever he was doing. They both hated singing.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

Ichigo speed through the lyrics: the soon they finished, the sooner he could go to bed.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, much to Ichigo's annoyance, on the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, the headmaster was one of thouse who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, whipping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

He hadn't even finished talking before Ichigo had flash stepped away.

~O3O~

Harry and all of the Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Treading along on tired legs, he was sleepy from his long day and all the food he ate. Too sleepy to even be surprised that the people in the portraits as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries, Harry climbed more staircases with the group, yawning and dragging his feet. He began to wonder how far they had to go when the herd came to a sudden halt.

A bundle or wooden walking sticks were floating in midair ahead of them. Percy took a step forward when the first of the sticks started throwing themselves at the first years. Before he could open his mouth, static crackled next to the sticks and a figure appeared. Several girls screamed, snapped everyone out of their sleepiness. There, stood the man Harry had saw Ichigo argue with earlier.

Harry wanted to scream with the girls, this man looked terrifying. Completely dressed in white, the man had the exact same features as Ichigo, only he looked like someone stuffed him in bleach. Pale hands grabbed at something Harry could not see as the eerie golden eyes widened and a cruel smirked curled on the man's lips. One hand let go of what it was holding and reached to his back, grabbing at what looked suspiciously looked like a weapon handle.

"Got you now you little twerp. Show yourself so I can lop that stupid head of yours off," he crackled in an odd, high voice.

With a pop, a little man appeared choking in the white man's grip. His dark eyes widened when his captor pulled out a giant cleaver. Harry shivered. It really was a weapon. Percy coughed and gained the armed man's attention. "Mr. Shirosaki, I would appreciate it if you don't decapitate Peeves in front of the first years."

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes at the group and left with crackle, the little man squeaking as he dropped the walking sticks with a great clatter. Percy sighed and they set of again. "The ghost is Peeves, a poltergeist. You will have to watch out for Peeves, he causes trouble for everybody. The Bloody Baron and Mr. Shirosaki to an extent are the only ones who can control him, he won't even listen to us perfects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a large portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. She eyed the group. "Password?"

Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a large hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of plush armchairs. At the side, two doors stood together.

All the girls went through one door, while the boys passed through the other. A long climb up the spiral staircase – they were obviously in a tower – the boys finally found their beds. Five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains, one for each of them. Their trunks were brought up for them like the voice on the train said they would be. Too tired to muse about much, the boys all pulled on their pajamas and flopped into their beds.

Harry did not even process what Ron muttered to him before he fell asleep. And what an odd dream it was. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him in a high warped voice. Muttering to Harry that he must transfer to Slytherin, the turban was trying to convince him that it was his destiny. Struggling to rid himself of the nuisance, Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin as it got heavier and heavier, tightening painfully when he tried to pull it off. And then Malfoy materialized and laughed at Harry's plight – then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold – there was a burst of green light and Harry bolted away, sweating and shaking.

Lying back down, he rolled over and promptly fell asleep again.

~O3O~

Ichigo watched the owl fly off with the mail order and mused to himself. He kept getting the feeling that Hogwarts was going to have an interesting year. Shivering, Ichigo hoped it would not involve many of the twin's pranks.

* * *

**Ugh, short chapter, I have a new plot bunny trying to get my attention. And it's one evil plot bunny too.**

**Anyone have suggestions for what Ichigo does in the school, other than trying to keep Shiro from blowing the place up? I have no idea what to do with the kid so someone help me.**

**Until next time!**

**~hp1piececraziness**

**P.S. Does anyone what to bet that some of Shiro's clothing are going to have a permanent ink stain from now on?**


	5. What is With This Schedule

**Right, it has been a while. I'll apologize. I'm sorry. And as such, this calls for punishment. Leave what you want the punishment to be either in a review or message me. **

**Also, this little story is really popular! So I'll do a favor for the 100****th**** person who favorite this, the 100****th**** person who followed this, and the 200****th**** person who followed this story. They are respectively: Berry-Twin2, Xzares, and yay-for-names. Leave me a message or a review with what you want.**

**There will also be something for the 100****th**** reviewer when we get there.**

(_Italics mean flashback.)_

* * *

More than one person was dreaming that night (Fred Weasley has a particularly pleasant dream. Strangely enough, it involved fireworks and – of all things – lots of pink. George had no idea what was up with that when Fred discussed the odd dream during breakfast). Unfortunately, for a certain ancient, orange-haired mash of beings, sleep was elusive. So tired, Ichigo was annoyed with having to toss and turn for hours before finally settling down. Trips out of Hogwarts had that effect. This little shenanigan of Dumbledore's was for only a few hours. Course, the young brat knew that trips off school grounds for over twenty-four hours resulted in excruciating pain for the hybrid and the parts of his soul.

"The trip will be in under a day. You shouldn't worry that much."

Ichigo did not understand the interest all the wizards had in Harry. The child was young – as were all the other students and staff compared to the ex-substitute shinigame – he was only eleven years old. Human memory was so pitifully short, even with recorded history. Harry was not the first almighty savior of the wizarding world. Still, requests were requests and they must be carried out.

What a wakeup call. Make a few changes – taller body structure, older age, longer and calmer hair, no glasses, green facial tattoos – to Harry and there you go, a human Ulquiorra Cifer. Piercing green eyes, Ichigo saw many, many pairs throughout the centuries. The last pair smiled at the ancient man in the form of Lily Evens. Hagrid was right, "Harry has his mother's eyes."

After a bit of hunting around the castle post dinner, Ichigo had arrived at ground zero of one of Peeves jokes. They were always destructive, especially when Shiro fell prey. A quick flick of the wand clean the mess. Handy thing, magic.

With all these jumbled thoughts in mind, Ichigo lapsed into a short and dark sleep.

Hours later, Hogwart's protector blinked awake, sunlight dancing onto his face from the rising sun. He showered, changed, and yawned a great deal before walking to breakfast. A few early risers already sat at their tables eating; more were pouring in. Stalking over to his seat, he hastily stuffed down some food before leaving. Now that the school year was officially starting, he would have to get ready for his first class of the year on Friday. Snape's supplies were also due to arrive soon.

~O3O~

Harry had never been so lost before. Over a hundred staircases of varying sizes, doors that were not door, portraits that talked and visited each other, suits of armor, ghosts at the strangest places, and extra classrooms that no one used at all confused the child to no end. Peeves added to the trouble, dropping and throwing various objects, generally making life hell. Shirosaki periodically appeared from nowhere with his giant cleaver-like blade wrapped in black ribbons. Professor Kurosaki sometimes had to come and stop him from being too crazy. Then the two would disappear to their next destination.

On the very first day, Harry and Ron got in trouble with the caretaker, Argus Filch, and his scrawny cat Mrs. Norris. She was the only cat Harry had seen at Hogwarts so far and hated her.

~O3O~

_On Monday..._

_Harry shuffled after Ron, dodging the surging masses of students. Their first Monday was off, and they definitely wanted to use it wisely. Unfortunately, while trying to learn the layout of the castle, the pair quickly lost their way. Very lost. Why aren't there any maps in the school? There was no maps period!_

_Ron would not admit defeat. "Come on, I think one of the classrooms are this way."_

_The two boys continued weaving between throngs of taller, older students. Ron, spying a closed door went over to look. "Harry, I think this is one of the classrooms!"_

_It was locked. Ron attempted to pry it open and Harry later obliged to join the wrestling. After several minutes, Harry was skeptical that the door was to a classroom. "Ron are you certain this is a door?"_

"_Yeah, I'm po-"_

"_Mreow?"_

_The two boys glanced down. The hallway was quiet now that the older students were in their class. In said hallway, perched by their feet, was an old, scrawny, dust-colored cat with giant lamp-like eyes. It regarded them with certain distaste before pivoting around and bounding away. _

"_What was that?"_

"_Ugliest cat I've ever seen and I've seen plenty."_

_If only they had scrammed immediately. Seconds later, wheezing and angry, Filch marched over with the cat by his legs. The next few minutes were minutes that Harry definitely would like to spend differently, namely running way through the old halls. It was all thanks to Professor Quirrell that the two boys were not stung up by their toes in the dungeons. _

_Why did a school have dungeons in the first place?_

~O3O~

The whole student body all tried to see him, staring and whispering with each other. And it did not help that he really needed to get to class. Did people not realize that?

When he did get to the classes, they were nothing like anything he had ever experienced before. Every Wednesday at midnight on a chilly tower, they studied the night skies, learning the stars and the movement of the planets. Here in the middle of nowhere, the night sky blossomed with stars to study, creating quite the headache. Luckily, their classes were all later in the day on Thursdays.

Three times a week, the students all visited one the many giant greenhouses behind the castle. There, Professor Sprout, the head of the Hufflepuff house, taught the science of Herbology. In a short time, Harry learned a few different plants, how to take care of them, and what they were used for.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher that also was head of the Ravenclaw house, was a teeny little wizard who even needed to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. After taking roll call, and making a scene when he reached Harry's name, he demonstrated many forms of Charms, including, much to everyone's delight, making Neville's toad float and zoom around in the air.

History of Magic as a complete joke and was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. He kept droning on and on as the class scribbled notes. Harry was extremely glad when the bell finally rang, ending class. He could not understand how the older students were able to pay attention throughout all seven years… Maybe they didn't….

Defense Against the Dark Arts was just as much as a joke. The first year's anticipation and excitement was efficiently snuffed. This was all rubbish, Harry wondered if Professor Quirrell really did what he said he did. True there was some knowledge to gleam, but the professor's timid nature and stutter downplayed the seriousness of the subject. He voiced this at dinner of that day; the Weasley twins shrugged and stated how it could be worse. Not that it prevented them from brewing theories about what in the world was with the foul smelling turban.

Well, best to make do what what was available.

Friday, for two certain Griffindor first years, was a very important day. On this day, the two boys succeeded on trekking their way down to the Great Hall without messing up once. This certainly called for some form of celebration. The questioning looks from others at the table did not stop Harry from loading his porridge with sugar in quiet cheer. Took a while to dissolve the sweet crystals in his mouth. Maybe this was a poor choice.

Harry swallowed the sweet meal and prodded Ron as the boy stuffed his face. "What do we have today?"

"Double Potions with Slytherins." The red-head served himself some pumpkin juice.

Well first years certainly had plenty of free time at school. True classes, were several hours long, but there were so few classes every day, it was not so bad. (The amount of homework awaiting the two boys in the common room begged to differ.)

Owls burst and flew down from the ceiling. Surprisingly enough, getting used to the quirks of the wizarding world was a quick process for Harry. If you don't get it, not try to understand. Magic, for all its merits, was strange that way.

Hedwig had a message for Harry. The note from Hagrid was the first letter Harry received by owl mail ever. Landing neatly on the plate before Harry, a small note dropped from Hedwig's beak. A few sentences in an untidy scrawl was Harry's first letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid._

Us? Um okay. Using a borrowed quill from Ron, Harry scribbled a positive on the back of the note and off Hedwig went.

Harry put the matter of who else might be waiting for him that afternoon to the back of his mind.

~O3O~

It was immediately evident that Snape had a deep loathing against Gryffindors. Why the grudge was there, was a matter for another day, later in Harry's life. Right now he had to deal with raking his brain for information he did not have.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"

Later when asked to sum up his lesson in one word, Harry after much deliberation settled for "What."

"I don't know, sir." Ron did not even know.

Try two. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_Whaaaaaat?_ The cold dungeon room with all the creepy jars was not helping in the slightest. Why did a school need dungeons.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Snape may have loathed Gryffindors, but he hated Harry. The eleven-year-old had no idea why. And the boy was starting to feel annoyance. What kind of teacher was this?

Hermione looked ready to explode.

Jab three. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This was ridiculous. Harry repeated, "I don't know." He added quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Laughter rang out from a few students. Seamus winked at Harry.

Snape did not like that answer.

Potions class continued for over an hour, an efficient disaster. Neville proved himself to be very accident prone.

~O3O~

Ichigo surveyed the teams of older students before him. The class stood outside in the mild air under clear skies. They hung in packs, the older students returning for another year stood of to the right, conversing and enjoy the warm sunlight. A small crew of third-years, uncertain and quiet, stood to Ichigo's left.

Time to start class.

Clapping his hands, Ichigo drew everybody's attention to him.

"Right, welcome. Cloaks off. Older students, who did the work over the summer? Raise your hand."

Everyone discarded their black cloaks to the side in neat piles. Most of the older students, fourth-years and fifth-years, raised their hands.

Good, they better have.

* * *

**This is short in my opinion. Then again, I've been reading fics recently where each chapter was about 20 pages in Word. As of now, I am incapable to that amount of crazy. **

**What the heck is with Harry's schedule during his first year. It took lots of guessing on my part for what it might be. Those kids have way too much free time on their hands.**

**Punishment. I'll form a poll in around a week with all the ideas and I'll tell you guys when it is up so everyone can vote. The most popular option is what I have to do. TTwTT**

**Considering this story's absolutely insane review/chapter ratio, I'm just going to this FAC style.**

* * *

**Q: In short, where the hell were you.**

**A: I now hate something we can all fondly call real life. It's going to continue being a problem. I was extremely happy to finally have at least half an hour everyday to work on my writings.**

* * *

**Q: Shinigami. What happened. Where are they? Explain please.**

**A: That has been sorted out and everything is good. I know what happened to them and where they are right now. But I'm not telling time soon. Are we going to ever see shinigami? Not until around Harry's third year. And that is being optimistic. Fourth year probably.**

* * *

**Q: Peeves. How is he still around when Shiro hates him that much? **

**A: Their relationship is a form of entertainment for the adults (other than Filch) so they do what they can to keep Shiro from killing him. Shiro nearly had enough a few years ago but Fred and George amazing somehow convinced the ex-inner hollow from carrying out his plans of Peeve's death.**

* * *

**Q: Does Ichigo know about the Chamber of Secrets and stuff? **

**A: Slytherin was - in my mind - notorious for being able to keep secrets. I mean think, the other founders did not know about where the chamber was. So why should Ichigo. Besides, Ichigo for all this worth, would be unable to open it because he cannot speak parseltongue.**

* * *

**Q: About Zangetsu.**

**A: He likes to stay in Ichigo's mind. Ichigo and Shiro both have the blade version, only because of how magic acts, they manifest the blade form from their minds instead of constantly carrying it around.**

* * *

**Q: Why wasn't Ichigo able to help out in the last war.**

**A: As mentioned briefly in the beginning of the chapter, Ichigo cannot be off school property for too long. Same applies with Shiro and Zangetsu. The reason why is tied with the whole Soul Society situation and I'm not sharing in this chapter. That long explanation is for a later date. Voldemort never brought the fight to Hogwarts. So much to Ichigo's frustration, he could not do anything. Wonder how the seventh book will work out then.**

* * *

**Until next time and don't forget the punishments,**

**~dorandsugar**


	6. Call it Your Rite of Passage

**I had lots of fun with certain parts.**

**Congratulations bleepbloop559 for being the 100****th**** reviewer!**

**(And we're starting to close to more milestones soon...Man you people are really nice :D)**

* * *

Under the bright afternoon sun, Harry and Ron left the castle and trekked across the grass to Hagrid's house. Along the way, they passed by groups of older students wearily gathering their bags and cloaks from the ground.

"Ah man, first day back and we had to deal with that monster of a lesson."

A Hufflepuff boy snorted. "It gets worse during the end of the year. It's not that bad right now."

"You don't mind all that insanity just because you are on the Quidditch team as Beater. And because you have your sight on being an Auror. Jeez, at least Professor Kurosaki has a sense of humor."

Harry and Ron did not hear the rest of the conversation as all the students continued on their way.

Hagrid's home was a small one-room house right on the edge of the forbidden forest (1), several trees even starting to breach into the garden in the back. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were sitting outside the wooden front door. At about waist height, the wood showed signs of wear and rubbings. Scratch marks decorated the door and strayed down to the ground.

Harry did the knocking. Immediately, something started rushing to the door. Loud barking rumbled out. That something was a dog.

"Back, Fang – back."

Who the heck names their dog Fang?

Hargrid let them it while barely keeping an enormous black boarhound at bay.

Fang was starting to sound like a reasonable name.

Once the students were inside, Fang made a beeline for Ron and licked his ears.

Okay, so Fang was not as scary as he first appeared. The name and appearance was great for intimidation purposes though.

For one room, Hagrid's home was a decent size. Especially for a person as large as Hagrid was. Hams and pheasants probably obtained at a nearby village – Harry was not aware if the school has such animals running around – hung from the ceiling. A copper kettle boiled merrily on the open fire and a massive bed with a worn patchwork quilt stood in the corner.

Harry introduced Ron to Hagrid as the older man brought food and drinks to the table.

"Another Weasley, eh? I spent half me life chasing' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Just where did those two twins get the time to mess around as much as they allegedly did?

Harry and Ron dutifully accepted the rock cakes and quickly regretted the action. The shapeless lumps could probably build an impenetrable fortress. How was it even possible to screw up meals like that? (Seven years later on a particular field trip, the two rethought their definition of food when they met Inoue Orihime. (2))

They recounted their lessons and interactions around the school ("Yeah you really don't want ter get her angry. You ever seen someone get transfigured ter a random animal?" "Eh, don't underestimate Charms. You haven't got the nastier spells yet.") as Fang drooled onto Harry. Harry's favorite part of the conversation was when Hargrid started going on about "that old git" Filch and his crazy cat.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it. Even that one time Peeves floated right through her. Shirosaki always did say that you can't help but be wary with some female cats."

Harry wondered why only female cats. It is not as if they can be hiding quirky secrets right? Right?

Harry finally got around to telling Hagrid about Snape's lesson just a few hours ago. Hagrid agreed with Ron, Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seems to really _hate_ me."

"Rubbish! Why should he?"

At that, Harry had the impression that Hagrid was not the best liar out there by far. Especially when he changed the subject to Ron's brother Charlie. As the two chatted, Harry noticed a piece of paper somehow slipped under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet_ about the Gringotts break-in.

That goblin had sass.

Harry took advantage of a brief lapse in the conversation between Hagrid and Ron. "Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Yeah, Hagrid was a bad liar all right. Harry took the rock cake as he read the clipping again. What if the vault in the story was the vault that Hagrid visited with Harry? He did empty it of that one little package. What that what the thieves were looking for?

Those five minutes gave Harry more to think about later at night than anything else at Hogwarts so far.

And what was it with Snape? He never met the man before Hogwarts. Maybe the professor was reminded of someone when he looked at Harry. Well that was rather unjust.

~O3O~

Life at Hogwarts was starting to calm down and settle into a somewhat reasonable pattern.

"Look at that, we have flying lessons starting on this coming Thursday."

Somewhat reasonable.

"With the Slytherins."

That would not do.

"Typical. Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

Harry and Draco Malfoy over the course of a single week distinguished themselves at fated enemies. They hated each other. Harry, much to his surprise one night when he reflected on his classmates, found that he hated the boy even more than he hated Dudley. And only over the course of about one week!

Normally first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so beside the brief moments when they passed by each other in the hallways and meals, Harry did not have to deal with Draco that much.

Now they had to have flying lessons together.

It was surprising that someone from the two houses have not landed themselves in the hospital wing in the aftermath of a major fight.

Harry continued his classes over the week with the rest of the Gryffindor first-years.

Waking up tiredly on Thursday morning, he blinked at the fuzzy maroon and gold drapery over his bed, Harry groaned, shifted some of the fabric out of his way, and retrieved his glasses from the nightstand. As he finished dressing for the day, Ron and Dean awoke. Harry waited for Ron so they could go on down for breakfast.

"So," Harry asked tiredly, "have you ever flown a broomstick before?"

"No. Mum won't let me. But my brothers do sometimes. They play Quidditch in orchard by our house."

After a quick stop by a restroom, the pair continued to the Great Hall. The sat down near the end and started gathering together food. Hermione and Neville came down later. Both were nervous about flying. Neville was clumsy enough with both feet on the ground and Hermione was somewhat at a lost. This was not something that one learned from books, no matter how well written.

"And then you -"

Finally, her lecture ended with the ruckus the arriving mail created. Swooping down neatly onto the bench by Neville, a barn owl carried a small package wrapped in sturdy paper. It was a glass ball the size of a large marble, seemingly filled with white smoke, from his grandmother.

"It's a Remembrall!"

During Neville's demonstration of how the little device worked, the Remembrall glowed deep red. As he tried to remember just what he had forgotten – it could be to feed the barn owl – Draco Malfoy passed by for a round of "Let's Annoy Harry Potter and See How Far I Can go Before Being Slugged in the Face."

Malfoy, choose your attack.

Malfoy chooses: grab this glass object and see how high I can lob it into the air.

Harry and Ron, what do you do?

Harry and Ron choose to prepare for attack.

Surprise! Professor Kurosaki intervenes!

"And just what is going on here?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Neville scores a point.

Scowling, Malfoy sets the Remembrall none too gently onto the table and retreats.

"Just looking."

Battle over. Draco, Harry, and Ron lose. Neville wins by one point. He gains 2 xp.

Professor Kurosaki continued to the High Table.

~O3O~

"Tsk, I'm bored."

"You always are Eien." (4)

The hollow stretched at his seat on the windowsill of their room.

"Hey, you want to go to the Room of Requirement? We can make it pretty sturdy and not bring the castle down."

Ichigo did not want to deal with his shenanigans and violent impulses now. "No. Hey, I'm not the only one that feels –"

"- something off with Quirrell. Yeah something is up with him. Might be related to that funky turban of his. Smells horrid. Don't know why though. All we know is that there is some funny business with the man and that turban he got."

So Ichigo was not the only one sensing something off with the man. That was good to know. "I suppose I should inform the Headmaster that we have suspicions with the professor."

Shrugging impassively, the hollow stood up and dissolved into white particles.

"I'll go bother Zangetsu then. Hope you don't mind having a few buildings knocked around that you are going to have to fix later."

Ichigo did not mind. Better the buildings in his Inner World get crushed than let Hogwarts be decimated.

~O3O~

"So why do we learn how to fly broomsticks again?"

"Call it a rite of passage I suppose."

The Gryffindors hurried over to the flat lawn on the opposite side of the forbidden forest. The treetops swayed slightly with the wind. It would be best to stay close to the ground today rather than risking being swept off with the strong air currents higher up.

Waiting for the lesson to begin, the Slytherins already arrived. Most were standing by the twenty some broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. A single girl was lying on the ground, gazing at the sky, her cloak folded into a pillow beneath her head. Some other Slytherins sat on the dry ground. Malfoy was standing near the edge of the assembled students with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

Not too long afterwards, the teacher arrived. Madam Hooch reminded Harry of a watchful hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

A yellow eyed hawk.

It was quite the eventful lesson between Neville's unfortunate accident, Harry's reckless and stupid dive, Professor McGonagall's arrival, and Harry joining the Gryffindor Hogwarts team.

~O3O~

"So you're telling me, that Mr. I-have-never-been-on-a-broom-before Potter did a what, _fifty feet_ (3) dive after a Remembrall and basically mimicked the Wronski Feint – and I will remind you that move normally takes years and many extreme accidents to perfect – out there just a few hours ago?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. Ichigo slumped into an armchair, setting down his vial of juice onto the large table at the center of the staff room.

"Kid's insane. And then you let him join the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Another nod.

"Well it's too late for me to do anything. If Gryffindor were still around, he would just laugh like an idiot and give Potter a pat on the back. We did come up with that rule a few decades ago to keep reckless eleven-year-olds from getting into an early career of pain and suffering. I trust you to have thought that choice of yours out and have a good reason. He had better be relatively safe of dangers sans Bludgers."

Professor McGonagall understood.

Ichigo picked up his drink again, taking a sip before addressing something else. "Minerva, if you have time sometime later, please inform the Headmaster that –"

At that moment, Professor Quirrell entered the staff room to collect some items for his next class. Ichigo did not miss a beat, quickly revising what he was about to say to McGonagall about Quirrell. "- I need to talk with him after dinner."

Quirrell left the room. Once Ichigo confirmed that he was out of earshot, Ichigo finished his statement. "Privately. Don't let the other Professors know all right?

~O3O~

At least Dumbledore received Ichigo's message through Minerva. What was somewhat unexpected was the fact that Severus was also present. However, Ichigo supposed that it was fine, considering the younger teacher's role. It could be worse after all.

Ichigo sat off to the side, waiting for Severus to finish what he was brought here for.

"So what do you think about Harry Potter?"

Severus, pacing the floor in frustrated fuming, bit back, "Absolutely mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent –"

"You see what you expect to see, Severus," Albus did note even break stride in his magazine reading. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likeable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child."

"This 'engaging child' is still in a somewhat state of shock at times. I'm surprised he is still rather clueless about some wizarding matters. He is rather prone to pick a fight with the Malfoy boy. You did hear about his rash behavior yesterday," Ichigo added. "But there is something else more important than our views on one of our students.

"Shirosake and I have been sensing something off with Quirrell. We aren't sure what it is, something is muddling with our senses. It might be dark.

"So keep an eye out on him and the Stone if you can."

* * *

**1) Yes, that is supposed to be in lower case. I did not screw that up.**

**2) I like to plan stuff in advance…Really far in advance. This story might become a series depending on if I am up for the challenge or not.**

**3) I'm in America so most of the Harry Potter books I can get my hands on are American so they use feet…Even though it is set in Britain. **

**4) Not aware if many of you read my other story **_**Turn Off the Lights**_** but in that story, Ichigo's hollow is called Rokushi Eien. You can see the reason behind that in the bottom AN in the latest chapter. I decided to keep the name Eien and bring it over here as well.**

* * *

**Does anyone realize how old Hagrid is? Let's do some math. In the second book, it was told that Hagrid was expelled while he was a third year, thirteen years old, fifty years before that book's timeline. So Hagrid was 63 years old in Harry's second year. In this story right now, that means he is 62 years old. That is old! (Not Dumbledore old though.) **

**Wait. If Albus is however frickin' years old then how old is his brother Aberforth. **

**These people in Harry Potter are old…And they do stuff like they aren't even that old. Must be because of magic…**

**And another thing, where do Pureblood Wizards go to school before they attend Hogwarts? Do they get homeschool? Probably. I mean, think, where do they learn to write and do math and all that stuff otherwise? **

**There are so many holes in the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

**One last thing! Normally if someone reviews for my stories and they are signed in, I try to reply with a PM. But I can't do that for the people that aren't signed in. Since I really need to get used to drawing short comic stuff again, I'm going to start answering some review on my DeviantArt ( dorandsugar ) as well. This is mainly for people that are not signed in but I guess I could do the same for other reviewers as well. **

**I'll be doing this for my other stories as well. I'll start drawing replies to some of last chapter's reviews soon.**

* * *

**Until next time,**

**~dorandsugar**


	7. Assumptions Should be Thrown Out Windows

**Truth be told, this chapter was supposed to be about 1,000 words longer. No way was I doing that. It was already at around 15 pages in Word as it was.**

**Word of advice, don't start watching Doctor Who while having a concussion and have very urgent stuff to do.**

**On another note, the 300****th**** follower is mangafox. The 200****th**** person to favorite this story is Lliwglas. If there is anything you want, leave a PM or a review. Preferably a PM.**

**(Welp, I just planned out how the next few segments in this series/story is going to play out. Apparently I want to write a 14 part series. Welp.)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? NO. Why do we all have to do this? How should I know? Will I get on to the chapter yet? Jeez, hold your horses.**

* * *

Ron, the one with a watch, muttered, his voice muffled, said to Harry, "Half-past eleven. We'd better go."

Being early would always be better than being late, even if it was by about a half an hour. Due to the nighttime hours, Harry donned his bathrobes over his striped pajamas instead of his robe. Suppressing gapping yawns, the two slipped past the beds of their dorm mates. Their shoes softly tapped on the hard stone steps. Any further telltale sounds silenced as they padded over the shadow draped carpet of the common room. Crackly weakly, tiny licks of flames and embers glowed in the fireplace.

Had the boys been Ichigo they would have instantly sensed the other student in the room. However, neither Harry nor Ron had the man's abilities. As they passed an armchair pulled up to a desk, a hand darted out from the shadows and flicked on the kerosene lamp. Glowering in the soft yellow light, Hermione frowned at the boys, the effect slightly ruined by her pink bathrobe.

Ron was furious and Harry just wished the red head could keep the volume down. Bad enough that the girl was here – at least they were lucky enough that none of the older students were occupying the room and working on homework – no need to bring anyone else down to investigate a disturbance. Then again, Hermione was just so infuriating, nosing around when she should just shut up and mind her own business. Harry bet that she should be devouring book after book from the library rather than butting into his business.

"Go away."

Dear lord this girl.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"

Harry highly doubted that sneaking out of their dorms at night would be enough to grant an expulsion. Besides, it was not like there were giant beasts living in the school waiting to gobble up stupid students.

"I'm coming with you."

Now that was stupid. What if Filch caught them? It was harder to hide or run for your life with more people hanging around. Even if she stayed here, she could easily hide in some secluded corner and wait for the Fat Lady to return to her post. No, she just had to tag along.

Ron decided to express his own opinion loudly as well. "You've got some nerve –"

The other two students might not have heard the noise but Harry sure did. "Shut up, both of you! I heard something."

Snuffling. What.

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron guessed.

That was also stupid. Cats could not snuffle. A human could. Neville was a human. And apparently either a light sleeper or he was just frightened about being caught by said cat and her owner.

Forgetful boy, he forgot his password. At least he was healed up nice and fine now. Just what was Neville doing out in the halls for the past hours anyways?

Determined to not have more people to look over during this night, Harry tried to leave for the duel location.

"Good – well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later –"

"Don't leave me! I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

So much for that. Ron appeared to be thinking along similar lines. Glowering at the two hitchhikers after glancing at his watch, Ron ground out, "If either of you get up caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

The two, while slightly skeptical that Ron would ever be able to learn the quirky form of magic, continued to follow Harry and Ron.

Hogwart's size was apparent as the four scurried around corners, past closed doors, and down hallways and staircases, trying to remain as quiet as possible to avoid detection. Surprisingly enough, none of the teachers or Filch stumbled upon the students. Harry was not ready to throw caution out the window just yet. There was still Malfoy to deal with inside the trophy room.

Actually, not Malfoy. In the Slytherin's place was, to everyone's horror, Filch. Harry was fairly certain by now that Mrs. Norris had the traits of a bloodhound; was it possible for a cat to be so well trained and eager to hunt out students?

Not quite running yet, the Gryffindors shuffled and stumbled out of the room. Ducking into a gallery filled with suits of armor, they walked as fast as they could without making a sound. Filch's footsteps drew closer. On an act of survival impulse and terror, Neville started sprinting. Tripping on his feet and grabbing Ron in a futile attempt to steady himself, Neville crashed into a suit of armor.

Covering up the soft yips of surprise, the crashing metal rang loud enough to wake the whole castle.

* * *

Although the whole school actually still slept soundly, Eien, already irritated by the reiatsu signatures scrambling through the halls when they really ought to be in bed, growled and woke Ichigo up. Extra sensitive senses honed by wars and enhanced by his nature as hollow always succeed in stirring up Eien's ire. Especially when students roamed the halls at night. If Eien had to deal with the stupidity then Ichigo also had to.

"Get up; some idiots are in the halls. I think they're heading for the trophy room."

Ichigo tried his best to ignore the hollow. He really did. Eien had other ideas.

"Get up now. Come on get up. Oh this is stupid."

With a shove, the just materialized hollow toppled his counterpart onto the hard stone floor. Groaning, Ichigo cracked open a single eye from the tangles of blankets and sheets on the ground. He closed his eye as he sat up and disentangled himself. "What did you say?"

"Some kids are roaming in the halls. I believe that they are heading to the trophy room. Mind finding them and sending them back into their dorms _right now_?"

Freed from the fabric, Ichigo regarded him. "Why aren't you dealing with them? You didn't need to wake me up."

"Because I'm going back to sleep," Eien said as he kicked Ichigo out of the way before flopping onto the bed.

The nerve of some people.

Pulling on a robe over his tank top and pants, Ichigo left the hollow alone. He easily located the frightened reiatsu of students sprinting about on the third corridor. Flickering down the staircases and various halls, Ichigo's foot just touched the floor of the third floor as Filch sprinted by him, Mrs. Norris following obediently, the echoes of Peeve's shouts bouncing along in the air. Ichigo followed in a more sedated pace, walking silently towards the charms hallway, as he yawned.

The boisterous and gleeful voices of Peeves contended with Filch's angry ones for about a minute. They both left the scene seconds later. Behind the door that should have been locked, the shaky pulse of reiatsu remained when Ichigo neared the door. Just as he started to raise his arm to push open the door and retrieve the troublemakers, the four students flung the door open and the one in the lead, Harry Potter, slammed right into Ichigo's body, the others also colliding seconds later.

Frowning down at the terrified students, Ichigo wanted to go back to bed and ignore the antics of future Gryffindors. Why did Gryffindors always mess around? Would it kill some of them to just follow the rules like their classmates and stop causing mayhem?

Crossing his arms, Ichigo addressed the students, "Why does Gryffindor's personality have to be imprinted on all his students? Come on, I want to go back to sleep so I'll deal with you kids tomorrow morning before your first class and decide the consequences then. For now, I'm bringing you to your dormitories where you will stay there and not leave again tonight.

"I don't want to find any of you running around in the halls after hours again. Do you understand? No excuses, do you understand?"

Herding the shell-shocked and stammering students in front of him, Ichigo locked the door behind them. They trooped up flights of stairs to the seventh floor. Ichigo did not listen to anything the students said the whole way up. Now standing before the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry provided the password.

"Stay in here until morning," Ichigo commanded before he left, heading back to his own room. He kicked Eien out of the bed and promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

All too soon, it was morning and time to face the music. Dejectedly, Harry, Ron, and Neville traveled down to the Great Hall after preparing for the day. Hermione was already at the Great Hall, helping herself to some pancakes while read a relatively large tome. They ate in silence, fidgety and nervous about what was to quickly come. Harry remembered the Ichigo's friendly nature on the train and hoped that they would not be dealt harsh punishments. All the same, the prospect of being expelled within Harry's first month at Hogwarts kept bouncing in his mind. Not even Malfoy's surprised and flabbergast face was enough to improve the mood.

Harry was sipping the last of his juice when Ichigo arrived. "Come along."

The four followed the man; Harry trying his best to avoid the curious glances and stares from the other students. Leading them into a currently empty classroom, the elder person held the door open, followed the students in, and let the door close with an audible click. Harry tried not to fidget under the stern scowl.

"Care to explain just why you four were running around like headless chicken last night after hours?"

Ron gulped. Hermione answered, "I was trying to stop Harry and Ron from wandering around the halls and was accidentally locked out."

Ron looked ready to lash out at their classmate as Harry's mind tumbled through possible stories to make up about just why they were in the halls. Ichigo directed his glare at the two boys. "Indulge me. Why were you out in the first place?"

Deciding that they had already dug their own graves, Harry felt that telling the truth was not a bad idea. Besides, there was a small possibility that Malfoy would also be dragged into this mess. "Malfoy challenged me to a wizard duel in the trophy room at midnight. The others also came along."

"A wizard's duel. Really." Harry and Ron both fidgeted. Neville still looked like he was trying to wandlessly and silently coax the floor to just make a hole and let him fall right through. Hermione was nervous for different reasons.

"A wizard's duel even though you and Malfoy have only been at school for about two weeks and hasn't even finished covering the basics of magic. A wizard's duel at midnight. A wizard's duel."

Silence.

Finally looking at Neville, Ichigo asked, "And what did you do Mr. Longbottom?"

Very quietly, Neville murmured, "I forgot the password and was locked out from the dorms after I was released from the Hospital Wing."

Harry watched as Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair. "If you're going to keep forgetting the password, try writing it on something that you would always have with you.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, ten points off each for your foolishness yesterday. Mrs. Granger, at least try to forcefully restrain them. For also leaving the dorms, five points off; at least you tried to stop these two. Truth be told, I really don't know what to do with you Mr. Longbottom, forgetfulness isn't something I can punish.

"You can go back to your classes now. Also, don't breathe a word about what you saw in the corridor last night. I also don't want to ever hear that you wandering around in the halls again. Got that?"

While losing points was bad, it was decisively better than being expelled. Harry blinked dazedly while Ron stammered, "That's it?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Just promise me all that and that will be it. What, you want more punishment?"

"No, but I thought we were going to be expelled."

"If wandering around the halls was enough to have someone be expelled, Mr. Weasley's twin brothers would have been kicked out within their third day and your father and his friends would have been sent packing when their first weekend came rolling around."

With that, Ichigo left the room.

* * *

Because of the nature of most magical plants, and because of the first year's lack in magical training, first year Herbology classes mostly consisted of lectures about various types of plants. Currently, Professor Sprout was teaching about the various classes of plants in one of the classrooms where there was enough room to scribble away.

Herbology was interesting to Harry, but he did not see himself being proficient in the field. In school, they were going over the various uses of various herbs; focusing more on plants used in potions and medicines. Professor Sprout also claimed that the younger students focused more on the more mundane plants. Still, it did not stop her from teaching the students about the more dangerous plants in her lectures.

Ever since the morning when Ichigo had his short talk with them, Hermione ignored Harry and Ron. Neville learned his lesson, he swore to stick to the rules through thick and thin from now on. Harry and Ron did not mind, they were more intrigued by something else. The day after the talk with Ichigo, Harry quickly informed Ron about the intriguing package from Gringotts.

Currently, they were both individually trying to list possible items it could be. In the margins of Harry's notes, he scratched away with his quill, doodling and listing.

Finally, the bells rang and over the din of moving papers and chairs, Professor Sprout called out, "Our next class will be in Greenhouse 1."

Stuffing everything back into his bag, Harry leaped out of his chair and started to make his way to the door. Ron soon joined him.

"So," Harry began, "You know more about wizards than I do. You have any ideas? Because I keep hitting a block."

Ron moved his bag into a more comfortable position. "Well it has to be rather important for it to be in Hogwarts."

"But what important object could it be?"

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous."

"Or both."

"Still I can't figure out what could be so important that is that small."

* * *

"I'm starting to get concerned about the homework we have to do."

"…Yeah."

"It is a lot."

"Uh huh."

"Do you have any notes on the theory behind transfiguration of inanimate objects?"

"I think so, let me look."

Harry dug through the sheets of rumpled parchment in his bag. There was the charms homework due in two days. The pad of blank parchment nearly fell out as Harry pulled out his notes. Creeping in from the corners were the various doodles that Harry created when Professor McGonagall was not looking. Flattening it down on the table, Harry and Ron both glanced at it, then returning back to their respective worksheets.

A few questions down the list, they also had to pull out their book on magical theory. These questions just got harder and harder.

They were sitting in one of the various study hall rooms on the fifth floor. Other students from the other houses also scratched away in silence with the occasional hushed conversation between study partners. Candles floating in the air illuminated each table, charms working to keep wax from dripping onto the tables. The soft pink light of the sunset filtered in through the slick glass windows facing the dark forbidden forest. The clock hanging over the doorway ticked away the minutes as Harry and Ron worked their way down their homework.

Because Ron was brought up in a Wizard family, he had an easier time accepted several of the theories. He also had an additional advantage from listening to his brothers occasionally discussing their assignments. Harry had none of that. Every now and then, he had to remind himself that he was now attending a magical school in a world of magic. Magic, he had to keep saying to himself, did not always follow the muggle rules of physics and rationality. Just because blocks of concrete did not normal form out of thin air in the muggle world, enough energy and concentration with magic made it happen. The only science class from Harry's muggle life that he did not throw out the window was his basic astronomy classes. Everything else went down the drain.

What a waste of time.

An explosion and yelp of surprise sounded from somewhere further down the halls. What were the older students doing? Soon after, the sound of breaking wood and shouting filled the hall.

Harry decided that they did enough work for one night. "That's it, I'm done."

Ron looked up from his problem. "Hold on a second then. I need to finish this last problem."

Several other students were also exiting the room when the two left. They passed by the door of the noisy classroom on their way back to the Gryffindor tower. Two older Hufflepuff students were laughing at something while a third student was yelling at them about something along the lines of "irresponsible gits with no control" and "hurry up and fix this mess already" and "burning homework."

"You know," Ron started, "I just want a way to get back at that Malfoy git. He got us in trouble so now we need to do something back."

Harry snorted in amusement. "Think maybe we can string him up and let him hang from somewhere?"

"Nah, needs to be something better."

Glancing over at his taller friend, Harry asked, "Well why don't we ask your brothers Fred and George? I remember Hagrid talking about what troublemakers they are."

"Those two? They're already just about able to bring down the school. Besides they might just laugh at us, Fred and George don't normally do favors for others. If they do then we would owe them big."

"Then what can we do?"

"Nothing that I can think of. At least, nothing that would keep us out of trouble."

"Bugger. By the way, is it normal to hate somebody just a few days after you meet them?"

"Considering Malfoy and his cronies?" Ron asked. "Nah, bet loads of people also hate him. His family's status is the only thing that is keeping him from being shoved down a flight of stairs."

Speaking of stairs, just then Harry's leg sank to mid-calf through a trick step. Ron hauled him up and they continued on their way.

Miffed, Harry questioned Ron, "Why in the world does the school have to have such messed up stairs and hallways? How can anyone keep track of the rooms even? In fact, they should probably just hand out maps to the first years, just to make everything easier for us. It's ridiculous."

In a mocking voice Ron said, "Keeps you on your toes and makes it easy to ambush attackers if you know the floor plan well. Besides, I know I used to run around a lot at home but I never had to run around this much. Just rushing to class and going up and down all these stairs is probably enough to keep anyone slightly in shape."

Harry had to agree with that point.

* * *

Dueling with other wizards wasn't just about shooting hexes and spells at other people. All that jazz was nothing if you didn't have the reflexes or the stamina to keep dodging and going. Playing quidditch actually wasn't all that easy depending on the player's position. Hand-eye coordination was a must and Beaters were absolutely useless if they didn't have the upper body strength to smash the Bludgers to their opponents. Chasers also needed excellent hand grip and am strength. Handling wayward Muggles wasn't just a matter of casting spells and sending the person back on their way. After all, can't cast magic if your wand gets knocked out of your hand and if the Muggle in question was proficient in self-defense. Besides it was just plain embarrassing to be beaten by a Muggle when they have you pinned to the ground about to break your arm.

Despite what a good portion of the Wizarding world believed, magic just wasn't everything. In addition, being able to handle situation without magic while undercover was a must have for Aurors. So it was little wonder that Ichigo's top students were quickly brought to the Ministry of Magic for advanced Auror training.

Ichigo's classes were built around one simple goal: handling sticky situations with magical and non-magical means. Sort of like a supplementary course for Defense Against the Dark Arts, primarily focusing on handling scenarios revolving around law enforcement. Oh, and he did pull out some of the Ravenclaws and other students from time to time to work on creating and improving inventions and spells.

The explanations about just what the classes of students did once a week during their lessons was a topic for another time. Currently he was working on his newest pet project along with a few students: four Ravenclaws and one wayward Gryffindor that popped up from nowhere. Okay, not nowhere; he was Josh Henderson, muggleborn native of Grodic's Hollow. Absolutely nutty child.

Diana was the one that came up with the idea and spearheaded the whole projects. Alyssa liked to refer to the contraption as the Convertor. But it didn't convert anything. Just created a magical substitute for electricity. Or so the five hoped (even after a little over two years of work it still wasn't completed).

The thing about Muggles was the insane amount of growth their technology had. When the industrial revolution rolled around at first, the Wizarding world made sure to keep away from the noise and pollution everywhere, soot rising into the air and filling up lungs as steam billowed from all the steam powered, clunky machines. Nah, best keep to the much cleaner magic. Wizards stopped keeping in touch with Muggle technology; it was too much of a hassle and still crude.

However, Muggles were starting to really advance far with their computers (although they were still a far cry from the electronics Ichigo left behind a thousand years ago, give or take a century or two). Some privileged individuals could start tapping into the newborn ARPANET (the precursor for the Internet that would emerge in a few years). Mostly scientific papers but still fantastic nonetheless. Muggles were also breaking down the barriers in their feverish research about the atoms.

It was in this environment that Diana Foster – she only had one wizard grandparent mind you – experienced every summer holiday. In her fifth year she came to Ichigo, asking if it was possible to use these machines, these electronics. She dragged her friends on board as well. Josh, the youngest, showed interest during the end of last year and joined the work force this year. David was just glad that there was another boy in the team.

Once again, Ravenclaw's intelligence shined bright. The old classroom they (Diana, her best friend Alyssa Parker, Alyssa's friend Sydney, Sydney's friend David, Josh, and Ichigo) hijacked was loaded with parchment with theories and calculations. In one corner, space was cleared for a workshop that Josh happily tinkered around in. In an adjacent corner, scorch marks and glitter painted the stone walls, the results of wayward experiments. Most of the trials overloaded with energy and promptly exploded. They had to cast several shock absorbing spells to keep the ceiling from collapsing on them. Other students in the school learned it was best to leave this room and its neighboring rooms alone. Even Peeves was efficiently kept out.

Fire burned bright and heat lazily rippled across the room from where Josh was hard at work when Ichigo nudged the door open with his foot, his arms loaded with metal David just prepared with Runes. The problem with the Convertor at the moment was that it would start generating energy, but would suck up all the energy from the Runes too quickly, and promptly fizzle out. Each time this cycle happened it kept becoming shoddier. Sydney didn't dare feed the Convertor with anymore Runes, it was just about ready to explode as it was right now. None of the potions they tried so far worked either (this is where the glitter on the walls came from).

"Bring them over here please, Ichigo."

Dumping the pile onto a desk within arm's reach of the furnace, Ichigo registered that Diana wasn't in the room. "Josh, where is Diana?"

"Probably pouring over any magical theory text she gets her hands on from the library. So probably on the second floor of the library."

Rather than going off on a search for the seventh-year Ravenclaw, Ichigo watched as Josh flicked his wand, wielding the metal together, steam slightly clouding his glasses.

"How is it going?"

"Not good," Josh answered. "The spells need to be restrained more. Did David go over everything with his Runes?"

"He better have."

"Yeah."

There was so much work they still had to do.

* * *

A soft wind breathed against the blooming cherry blossoms. The sky was clear and empty, the sun lighting the old city with a soft spring glow. Wasn't humid either. Little wonder that many shinigami were eager to quickly finish their work and take leave. The captain of the tenth division was no exception.

Thank goodness that Matsumoto more than her normal amount of work. Even then, Toshiro noticed that every year she progressively slacked more and more. Sometimes he even found himself longing for the days when he was a third seat and did not have to do all the paperwork. Back then if he didn't want to do the captain and lieutenant paperwork he didn't need to. Now though…

Putting the last stack to the side for him to complete later in the day when the sun set, Toshiro left his office and headed over to the fifth division. Hopefully Momo finished her work. Today would be a great day to go out and relax. Matsumoto already disappeared hours ago.

Toshiro meet many other shinigami as he walked through the winding streets. Hell butterflies fluttered in the air above. In the distance he heard loud laughter and singing. Seemed to be coming from the eighth division; that bunch sure knew how to have fun.

Momo was leaving her division building just as Toshiro arrived. She smiled at him and they went to find a comfortable spot to relax and catch up with each other.

A little while into the conversation while the two laughed over some joke over the Eleventh division, Momo said, "I've been thinking for a while. Obviously the Captain Commander is the most powerful in Soul Society. But in the World of the Living, who do you think is the strongest there? In terms of reiatsu."

"Probably wouldn't be very strong." Toshiro answered. "Someone one that was as strong as an unseated – or maybe seated officer. Are you serious about finding out?"

Well Momo was serious, she even put in a request for the twelfth division find out.

It was a minor project and they had better things to do. It wasn't until a few years later that the results came out and absolute confusion swept through the divisions.

How was it possible for one soul to be that powerful and to have gone undetected for so long. And for the soul to live in Europe of all places! It had to be impossible.

But the results were the same each time.

There was a soul living in Scotland on par – actually it was more likely that the soul's amount of power was above – the Captain Commander's power level.

That scared Soul Society. A lot. And to think it all started with a joke between two childhood friends.

* * *

Normal owls are incredible creatures. Wizard owls were on a whole different level. Harry's respect for them grew every day while he watched the morning mail come swooping in. When the package carried by six owls sailed through the windows and landed in front of Harry, he just loved the owls.

The flock landed and Harry didn't care about his breakfast that was now on the floor. This was much more exciting. Releasing the long parcel from their grip, the owls flew off as another one dropped a letter. Excited, Harry opened the envelope. He already had a suspicion about what the mail was.

Sure enough, the letter didn't disappoint. It was his new broomstick, a Nimbus Two Thousand, the broom on display in Diagon Alley when Harry visited with Hagrid. Buzzing with glee, Harry handed the note to Ron to read. The dull noise of the Great Hall dimmed in Harry's joy.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand! I've never even _touched_ one."

Harry didn't finish his breakfast; he couldn't, he was too giddy. Ron swallowed the last bits of his breakfast before the pair rushed out of the hall to their room. Halfway across the entrance hall, they were intercepted by Malfoy and his two goons. Malfoy seized the package and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, jealousy and spite color his tone and face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Ron couldn't resist parrying back at Malfoy. "It's not any old broomstick, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty? Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig," the Slytherin snapped back.

Professor Flitwick, always one to finish his breakfast early, was there before a full blow argument could take place.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?"

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy said quickly, probably thinking that he could get Harry in trouble.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstance, Potter," the Charms professor beamed at Harry. "And what model is it?"

Harry, seeing a perfect chance to strike back at Malfoy, replied, "A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir. And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

Harry and Ron quickly scampered off, chuckling when they reached the next floor and well out of earshot.

"Well, it's true. If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team."

From behind them, an angry voice along with stomps interrupted their mirth. "So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?"

Hermione was as infuriating at usual. The Gryffindors quickly parted ways and the boys grabbed their school bags after dropping off the broomstick under Harry's bed.

* * *

The clicking of metal keys filled the room as a girl intently tapped away at an old typewriter she had acquired from an old antique shop. Her short cut hair framed her face as she studied and typed up formulas and hypothesizes on magical theory. Thrown over the back of a swivel chair, her Ravenclaw school robes lay discarded. Across from the table, another Ravenclaw girl poured over stacks of parchment, trying to figure what went wrong the first time.

An explosion sounded from through a stone wall. In unison, the girls sighed.

"So," the girl with the typewriter said, "it blew up again huh? Jeez, just what will it take for it to work?"

"I don't know Alyssa. The Convertor shouldn't be blowing up like this," her friend replied.

Three men burst into the room, coughing and trying to rub soot from their slightly charred clothing. No one said anything as the three tried to clear their lungs of smoke.

Ichigo was the first one to recover. "Well. That was more explosive than it had any right being. When the smoke clears out we have to go back and see what happened."

The only Gryffindor in the room wheezed out, "Do you think anything is still going to work?"

"I hope so. I don't want to have to rebuild it all over again," the last boy said while shuddering at the thought.

"If such an event does happen," Diana calmly spoke as she raised her eyes from the paper of observation, "bring the remains back. Maybe we can figure out something from that. Also, does anyone know where Sydney is?"

"Probably having fun with that Stevenson bloke from Hufflepuff," Alyssa muttered.

Glancing at the small clock hanging from above the door, Ichigo took note of the time. Dinner was starting soon. "Alright kids, pack up your stuff. Dinner's going to start soon. Even you Alyssa; don't go skipping dinner just to work some more."

After making sure everything was secure and that the students were getting ready for dinner like they should be, Ichigo went to his quarters and changed out of his damaged clothing.

Several minutes later, Ichigo was starting his meal at the High Table. Students and teachers alike were chattering lightheartedly. Ichigo himself joined conversation now and then, mainly with Minerva and Filius about the progress with the Convertor. Severus also provided insight from time to time about plausible spells to use.

As quick eaters started drifting out of the hall, Dumbledore leaned over and quietly said to Ichigo, "The mirror is on its way. Thought you would like to know."

Ichigo thanked him, his mood sobering as he thought about the Mirror. He would have to pay his respects to the dead when it arrived.

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around and Harry set off to the Quidditch stadium. Despite how much he wanted to, he didn't fly over to the stands. He didn't want to attract anybody's attention. That would just defeat the purpose of having the broom hidden throughout the day already.

Once inside the pitch, Harry marveled at the architecture. Raised high in the air, hundreds of seats were positioned high in air so spectators could observe the game. Placed on each end of the field, three fifty feet high hoops stood tall and proud.

Harry wasted no time in mounting his broom and flying about. He swooped and swerved, speed about, and diving and rose high into the air, getting a feel for his broomstick. The broom easily followed the movements of his body, dipping and turning quickly.

Down below, Oliver Wood arrived and called out for Harry. Harry flew down and landed next to him. The Quidditch captain explained the rules to Harry. It was rather straightforward. Harry reckoned that he would do well as long as no one purposely tried to kill him during a game. And the chance of that happening was small.

As the sun set lower, Wood and Harry started testing how good Harry was at catching little balls from the air. Harry didn't disappoint. Although he had to wonder where Wood acquired the golf balls from when he evidently did not know Muggle sports. They could only keep the exercise up for half an hour before the dark blue of night truly settled down.

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year. I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons," Wood happily exclaimed.

Together they traveled to the Gryffindor dorms were Ron was eagerly waiting for Harry to return. They chatted a bit about Quidditch, but homework had to be done. For a little over an hour, they worked on their assignments. In addition, there was a test in Herbology next week and Harry was determined to do well.

Finally, it was time to turn in for the night and together, they climbed the stairs until they finally arrived at the door marked off for first years. Harry changed and climbed into bed, still chatting about small things with Ron in the flickering candle light. Eventually both boys tired and slipped into sleep.

* * *

**Goals can go rot in a hole. I'm not making up material for another 1000 words when I already marked this point as the end of this chapter. No way.**

**I must say, the book is really unhelpful. It's so darn vague. Seriously, it just skips about two month in one chapter. I'm going to have to make up so many new spells and magical things. And characters. Urgh, feel free to contribute (I'll definitely give you credit in one of the ANs). Sometimes I just want to jump straight into the more interesting years. Or at least get to the summers already. What was I thinking when I first made this fic.**

**Typewriters. Wizards must love typewriters. Just saying.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget to mention this, the OCs play parts that are detached from Harry's role. And any romances concerning them would only be between OCs. Any romance concerning canon characters are canon romances. Although none of that really matters at this point of time. **

**By the way, another note from me. In the books, it is always mentioned how hard the students cram for the end of year exam. It is also a well-known fact that the Ravenclaws are the smart ones. So what in the world is stopping the Ravenclaws from having set up a tutoring and study guide program/company? And I do think that the students would also have other tests throughout the year at the end of each of their units. (Did you know that ballpoint pen ink fades over time?)**

**(Oh, and you know what, this is my story. Since I already screwed around with canon a bit, I'm just going to tweak around with the school to fit my tastes. Including what I mentioned above and the changes mentioned in this chapter. Oh this is going to be fun. And we haven't even got to how much I messed with Ichigo's past.)**

**(Oh yeah, the shinigami are not going to appear again for a while. For real this time. They have no place or role until the summer after Harry's third year. We do see Karakura Town for a quick glimpse earlier though.)**


End file.
